


Nephilim

by mikass_a



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Nephilim, Nephilim reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikass_a/pseuds/mikass_a
Summary: Hiding the fact that you’re a demon-crossed-angel Nephilim from your boyfriend’s newly resurrected mother would be a lot easier if your two halves would just cooperate. Instead, you’re stricken with the responsibility of acting like a normal human hunter while your demonic side is overgrowing it’s share. Boredom and unrest leads you to lash out and you’re forced to run off with one of the brother’s for some sweet relief.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I’ve been daydreaming about since I’ve caught up with he show and it’s been one of the only things I’ve been able to actually write out recently, so I decided to post it. I don’t want to guarantee any continuation of this story but I do have a lot in mind for this so I have an idea to just make this into a multi-one shot story?? if that makes sense. Once I get more chapters up I’ll order them in terms of chronology and always tag these stories as “#nephilim!au” on my Tumblr (samwinchxstxr.tumblr.com). If you like this and would want more/have ideas for some prompts then please let me know! :)

“Ey, you good?” Sam’s voice caught you off guard as he entered the room.

Startled by his sudden appearance you jumped away from your laptop screen, pressing a hand to your now racing heart. You looked up to see his brows wrinkled in concern as he sat in the chair across from you, a plate of what looked like sliced vegetables in one hand and his laptop in the other, two beers pinned under his arm. Once your initial scare subsided, you let out an annoyed sigh and looked back to your laptop. 

As Sam pulled out the seat and sat down, he placed one of the two beers in front of you without a word.

“Didn’t think it’d be that hard to scare you, (Y/N),” Dean chuckled at you from the library, teasing you in the usual banter. “Y'know, "fearless hunter” an’ all.“ The eldest brother sat at the long table in the library, his chair reclined, feet up on the table, and a beer in hand. Across from him sat Castiel, frowning and rolling his eyes at the Winchester. 

"Dean…” Castiel warned the man with glowering eyes and an annoyed glance.

You barely paid any attention to Dean’s ridicule and instead you harshly rubbed the sleep from your tense face.

“I’m fine…just have a headache,” you mumbled to Sam, your words barely audible. You braced your head on your fingertips, your eyes glued back onto the screen.

Cases had been sparse lately – well…as far as you all knew. There was nothing in the local newspapers that was sticking out to you nor the rest of the team; everything was oddly quiet. You were the only one growing impatient though, which was reasonable considering your specific attributes…

Mary minded her own business at the other end of the library despite obviously listening to every word being said. She stood further down from Cas and Dean - you could just barely see her between the bookshelves. She was stuck with her head in the many novels, delving into all the rich information surrounding her. You didn’t blame her, hell, you barely knew her, but with each day you grew more and more impatient, and you couldn’t release your tension like you normally would had she not been around.

Mary couldn’t and shouldn’t have to find out that her youngest son is in a relationship with an angel-crossed-demon Nephilim. She was a natural born hunter who was brought up the old fashioned way and taught to kill monsters; your characteristics would land you a one way ticket to wherever-the-hell your final resting place is with Mrs. Mary Winchester hanging around. 

It was never your idea to keep the secret from Mary, but Sam insisted - his natural alpha desire kicked in to protect what was “his” as soon as his mother returned. The gigantic man found a way to hover over your every move whenever you and Mary were near each other. The protective gesture was appreciated, and honestly quite attractive, but after a month it got old very quickly.

Hiding your mixed, spiritual “ethnicity” from Mary wouldn’t be much of a problem if you were a normal and perfectly balanced Nephilim, but of course you were plagued with having two heavy extremes instead of a normal cross between a singular being and a human. You had two very counteractive parts within you, legitimate good and evil, light and dark, heaven and hell. Having been living with the Winchester brothers for the past few years, they had become very accustomed to your needs, letting you kill monsters as a way to feed to your inner demon, literally. But with lulls in jobs comes unrest, and unrest leads to a very angry and demonically driven (Y/N).

As you sat at the table, you felt Sam’s eyes burning a hole into your skull. The feeling of his glare on you was unnerving you to no end, and eventually you snapped. Your anger was taken out on the laptop that rested on the map table in front of you – you stood up and slammed the screen down with so much force that the inside of the screen collided against the keyboard, erupting into small shards of glass.

“Stop fucking looking at me like that, Sam,” you growled angrily. As you yelled, your anger subdued ever-so-slightly. It felt good yelling at him, but you knew that in the back of your mind, you hated yourself for it. It wasn’t often that you had to resort to yelling verbal abuse to your friends and boyfriend, but on the rare occasion when hunting wasn’t available, it was the least harmful thing you could resort to to relieve your growing demonic side.

Sam jumped at the loud smash of your laptop and the raining glass shards as they sprinkled onto the tile floor. With a purse of his lips, Sam forced himself not to lash out. He clenched and unclenched his fists multiple times before he joined you at the head of the table, standing just a foot in front of you and glaring down at your small frame.

“Woah, woah, woah,” Dean warned, attempting to be the voice of reason in the room. He walked in the room with his arms out in front of him, ready to shove the two of you apart. With him came Castiel and Mary, the latter being more confused and concerned than ever. “Guys...calm down.”

Those two words lit an angry fire in your belly and you turned towards Dean, raising a white-knuckled clenched fist. Sam was quick to grab your wrist, keeping you back yet knowing all too well that if you wanted to hit Dean, you would’ve and could’ve overpowered him effortlessly.

“(Y/N),” Sam said quietly, whispering into your ear through clenched teeth. “Please.”

Your lip curled in a growl, but once you looked up to the determined face of your boyfriend, your stomach warmed for a split second and you were able to regrip your reasoning. Ripping your wrist from his grasp, you took a deep breath and attempted to slow your heavy breathing. 

The room was now silent, everyone waiting to see what your next move was. 

Embarrassment suddenly flooded your previously livid body and you rubbed your face with your hands once again to relax and ground yourself. This constant fight with your two different spiritualities was a rough, rough ride and it was taking a toll on you. You wanted release for the sake of yourself and the people around you.

Turning away from Sam, you made a dash for the garage down the hall, longing for the comfort of the Impala and the free road it would be able to supply you. Just before you disappeared into the hallway, you grabbed your coat and shoes that lay on a chair just before the exit, then yelled back to the guys and Mary.

“I’ll be in the car. Someone take me to kill something…now!”


End file.
